


i'm not numb, just no one will touch me [Podfic]

by paraka



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Season 2 spoilers, canon brain injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Times Mack helped Fitz (but Fitz really helped himself)</p><p>Podfic of i'm not numb, just no one will touch me by by oracle_of_absolute_hoopla</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm not numb, just no one will touch me [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i'm not numb, just no one will touch me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392724) by [bucky_bunny_teeth (buckybunnyteeth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybunnyteeth/pseuds/bucky_bunny_teeth). 



> Thank you to dapatty for the lovely cover art!
> 
> Content notes: This fic deals with canon brain injury and the coping process that comes afterward.

  
  
Cover by dapatty! 

**Length:** 0:20:55  
**Download:** [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/AoS-i%27m%20not%20numb,%20just%20no%20one%20will%20touch%20me%20by%20oracle_of_absolute_hoopla-paraka.mp3) (19.4 MBs) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/AoS-i%27m%20not%20numb,%20just%20no%20one%20will%20touch%20me%20by%20oracle_of_absolute_hoopla-paraka.m4b) (23.1 MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As". 


End file.
